


Hanahaki

by Lilyth369



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Unrequited Love, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyth369/pseuds/Lilyth369
Summary: Naruto could no longer deny that he was madly in love with Sasuke.Not when he vomited petals of poppies and daffodils.





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto could no longer deny that he was madly in love with Sasuke. Not when he vomited petals of poppies and daffodils. For many years, he honestly believed that what he felt for the brunette was a product of their friendship, of the brotherhood that united them since they were children.

Maybe that's why he had avoided the consequences of his unrequited love until now, but discovered that Sasuke planned to marry someone else in a few days, with a stranger from a distant country. Naruto understood that this pain in his heart could not be the disappointment of not being invited to the wedding, or of not knowing the person who was able to conquer the cold Uchiha.

No, it could not be that. That pain that paralyzed him and prevented him from breathing, that froze his insides were not the product of that, but of the love he always felt for Sasuke, that pure and unconditional love that motivated him to do the impossible, to confront anyone; because for love one is capable of everything.

Naruto gave him everything, that's why when he recovered his breathing and expelled his first petal. _He knew, that was the end. ___

____

____

He, the most powerful man in the world, would die for love. _**For an impossible love, for an unrequited love. ** __****_


	2. Ino + Team 7

It was a sunny morning in May when a hawk came to Konoha with the news that Sasuke would marry in a few days with a princess from a distant kingdom. Right after the reconstruction of the village because of the Fourth Ninja War; Team 7 was training as usual, when Ino came running with the news.

At first she did not want to tell them, because she was afraid of Sakura and Naruto's reaction. The first one worried her because she knew how much Sakura "loved" Sasuke and did not want to tell Naruto; since, he knew that he would feel very sad and upset about not being invited to the wedding as Sasuke's best friend, his brother.

She never expected Naruto's reaction to the news, she never expected to see him hold his breath and then vomit petals of poppies and narcissuses. Nobody expected it, not Kakashi or Sakura; It was Sai who was less surprised and reacted faster.

He approached Naruto to hold him and embraced him when he was paralyzed. Everyone knew what those petals meant. Naruto was in love with Sasuke and would die because of that love. It was impossible to deny it, perhaps in other circumstances they could have blamed Sakura or perhaps Gaara, but in those conditions it was clear who was to blame.

Especially for the kind of flowers that Naruto vomit, the narcissus mean an unrequited love and the red poppies certainly reflected Sasuke, so beautiful and lethal, a drug impossible to leave, a toxic relationship that would end with the life of his friend, of his hero.

That thought made her react and she could see the resignation in Naruto's face, he knew what those petals meant and he did not think to do anything to stop it.

I cross glances with the rest of Team 7 and only saw devastation on each of those faces, but they all had a hint of fighting. Everyone was willing to fight against this disease that threatened to take Naruto away.

It was not fair that Naruto died for love, he who never had love when he was a child, who suffered more than anyone because of loneliness and discrimination. For things he was never guilty of, he never asked. He who fought against everything and against everyone in order to be respected and admired. No, it was not fair that that sunbeam died because of Sasuke, that damn traitor that the only thing that caused Naruto was pain, he did not deserve to be the cause of Naruto's death.

They and the whole world would fight against that disease and Naruto if necessary; because, even if they broke their hearts, they knew that Naruto would rather die than forget their feelings for Sasuke.

They do not have much time, the disease advanced very fast (a great love repressed for a long time) and Kyubi did not seem to be able to fight against it, he knew that because for Naruto to cough petals, it was necessary that the roots were entangled through the lungs and the heart. There were only two or three stages left, when Naruto would cough full flowers with blood, then it would be the end.

Naruto had to receive treatment quickly to cure Hanahaki. There were only two solutions. The first, that Sasuke corresponded Naruto's romantic feelings; Friendship, even a very strong one would not be enough. And being honest, a monster like the Uchiha is incapable of loving. So that option is discarded from the beginning.

And the second one is a surgical intervention to eliminate the roots that are in Naruto's lungs and heart, so that this procedure is effective the love that Naruto feels for Sasuke has to be extirpated in its entirety, like all memory that the blond have of the avenger.

The biggest risk is that if the procedure is poorly executed, Naruto could lose his ability to love forever. However, there may be a greater risk still; if Naruto lost all his memories of Sasuke, would he still be her friend? **Can there be a Naruto without Sasuke?**

In other cases, the damage may not be very serious; but in the case of Naruto could be fatal, much of his personality was formed when he met Sasuke, the revenger was his axis since he was 12 years old, he was his first friend, his first kiss, his first and only love.

Naruto would still be Naruto? Or who would he be without Sasuke? A shadow of his friend ...

However, this could be their only hope to save his friend.

Without a doubt, the most complicated thing will be to convince Naruto to accept the operation; the blond would never let go of his love for Sasuke, much less his memories; even if it cost him his life and involved a slow and painful death.

They can convince him to accept the operation or they will have to mourn the death of their hero at the hands of a heartless bastard, a monster without feelings, who was able to sell his integrity for a little power.

Because something is certain, that wedding is not for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? Naruto will die for love, maybe Sasuke loves him or maybe it's best to root out that bad love?


	3. Sasuke

If someone had the courage to ask me: Have you ever fallen in love in your life? The short answer would be, yes.

The long answer is that I have been in love with the same person since I was 12 years old, I discovered it in the land of the waves when I went through the needles that Haku threw to Naruto. I was the genius of my generation, the last Uchiha in the village, whose only goal in life had been to kill my brother. Without hesitation I was willing to die to save the dobe. If that is not love, I do not know what it is.

At that time I was very young and I was afraid; but even during all these years I kept hope in the depths of my heart that my feelings would be reciprocated.

After all, Naruto trained tirelessly to "rescue" me from the clutches of Orochimaru, to save me from the cycle of hatred in which I was involved since I was a child, Naruto fought against Itachi, faced the Raikage. He even confronted his friends when they were unable to understand why he was still struggling to recover, to make him come home. When everyone decided to leave me; Even Sakura, the one who swears to love me madly. The only one who never gave up was Naruto.

I was never afraid of Sakura will take away the love that Naruto, maybe Gaara or Sai; but never of Sakura, that woman who never knew how to value the immense treasure she had in her hands.

Nobody knew how valuable and wonderful Naruto was, just Hinata and me. She who was a useless little girl and little thing that followed Natuto like a puppy hungry for love; but now, after Pain, I know that she has changed and like me so many years ago, she was willing to die in order to save Naruto.

And although it hurts to admit it, she is better than me, she has kept fighting to be better and be able to get Naruto's love. As long as I leave everything, freeze my own feelings, leave everything for revenge, I tore my heart out when Naruto is knocked unconscious in the Valley of the End. With the illusion that the blond would wait for me forever.

Sometimes I allowed myself to dream of a future together, one in which nobody could separate us, together he and I; without hate, without lies, a future in which he knew how much I love him and how much I appreciate his perseverance. Sometimes when, I could not do it anymore with all the hatred I felt for Itachi, and then for the village that forced him to be the villain, to murder his family; I just kept going for him. Because I knew that, in spite of everything, even if the world ended tomorrow, Naruto would still be there for me, I knew how I know the sun will rise tomorrow.

But when I saw him again after three years, I saw that he did not need me as I did him. He grew and matured in every way, he became taller, stronger, happier. And all that without me.

Now I know that my symptoms began at that moment, when I realized that I was not indispensable in Naruto's life, that he could live happily without me, that I was only a burden that prevented him from achieving his goals, only an obstacle that prevented him from shine as he deserved. A shadow in his happiness.

Besides, I was easily replaceable, that cheap copy called Sai, all I wanted was to burn him until there was not even a trace of its existence. He represented my fears. As soon as I saw him defend Naruto from me, at that moment I understood that, for them, I was just a monster, someone who could only hurt Naruto, and I felt the first squeeze in my heart. **The beginning of the Hanahaki.**

At that time, I thought it was just the shock of seeing him again, but when I started coughing and feeling out of breath, I knew he was sick, and when Karin did the checkup she saw the plants taking root, it was a combination of sunflowers, daffodils and yellow chrysanthemums. No doubt I was sick and will die of love.

However, I was not sad because since Itachi killed all our clan, I only lived with hatred and spite until I met him. My own sun. It gave me peace of mind to know that even in death he would not leave me alone. My death would be the cause of an immense love and not because of revenge.

As for the meaning of the flowers: the sunflowers represented Naruto, my little sun, resistant, invincible and impossible to hide. I only had eyes for him and I always wanted to go to him, even when I should not. Narcissus meant unrequited love and yellow chrysanthemums, a loving rejection.

From that moment the disease progressed little by little in a constant way, with small peaks like Gaara; it was very painful to know that Naruto took the risk to save him, knowing that Akatsuki was after him, just as he would have done for me. Knowing that I was not as special as I selfishly believed, that chilled my insides.

But it was Hinata with her courage and immense love, which paralyzed me and caused me to expel the first petals.

However, I still hoped that Naruto could be mine. But it was not enough and the disease was still advanced. Uncertainty was greater than hope.

Besides, I knew that I did not have much time left, and that being rejected by Naruto would be the final blow, it was like throwing a coin. 50, 50. After all, there was a reason why I vomited narcissus and yellow chrysanthemums. I know that Naruto loves me at some point, I know that he still loves me. But the big question is: What kind of love is it? It is fraternal, romantic or just a great affection.

I did not want to risk dying without leaving at least one descendant of the Uchiha clan. So I decided to marry for convenience in exchange for power, territory and protection for my heir. In return, they would receive the honor of having established relations with the Uchiha family, which would protect them from possible invasions when the peace that comes after a war passes.

You will ask yourself: Are you really willing to die, without saying anything to Naruto? What will he think when he knows you're dead? Do not you want to see it again?

Nothing would make me happier than seeing Naruto again, but it would be impossible to hide from him that I am sick. He would want to find the culprit of my illness and force him to love me; and I could not see him in the eyes and deny him who is the cause of my illness. Also, maybe I could fool the dobe, but everyone else would know just by seeing the petals and they would tell Naruto.

And no, I could never see those beautiful eyes filled with pain and guilt for not being able to save me, for not being able to love me, that would destroy my little sun.

No, Naruto could not know, because he will die of pain; no doubt Naruto would try to follow me even through death. Unable to let me go.

That is why I have decided to die far away in a distant country, where they will hide my death for many years and when Naruto knows that I have died, he will only find a beautiful garden made of sunflowers, daffodils and yellow chrysanthemums.

My love will not die with me, but will grow even through time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I hope you tell me what the chapter looked like and what you think will happen.
> 
> And many thanks to the people who have commented and given me kudos <3


	4. Sai

I was present when Ino gave us the news of Sasuke's wedding, and I saw how Naruto collapsed in pain and sadness. I held him in my arms when he expelled the first petals of poppies.

While I was hugging him I could only pray that this was a nightmare, but Naruto's warm body could not be the product of my imagination, for many days I longed to have him in my arms; However, reality overcomes dreams and nightmares. Having Naruto in my arms was my dream, but even in my most horrible nightmare, I had not imagined having to watch Naruto die.

And despite seeing it with my own eyes, I refused to believe it. Always suspect that what Naruto felt for Sasuke could not be just friendship, not even a brotherhood.

That degree of devotion could not be anything like that, but love in its purest state. An undiluted love that despite the abandonment and the lies remained constant.

Now I know that the affection I feel for him can never blossom in love. Because I know that I could have come to love him with my whole being, after all he was the one who taught me to feel, my first friend.

My hope for a future at his side has been shattered; maybe it was better that way, because the biggest gift that I can give Naruto is to bring Sasuke back home. Back with the only person who still loves him despite all his mistakes, the only one who never stop believing in him.

Because I know that Sasuke loves Naruto, I could see a little of that desperate love when I met him.

It is true that I am not an expert in love, but I do know the face of jealousy, possessiveness and envy. And those were the feelings of the Uchiha when he saw me take his place in the team, next to Naruto.

Maybe it's not the healthiest love, but it could be Naruto's only hope. And I will fight for it, even against my own team, because seeing the faces of grief and despair of Sakura and Kakashi, I understood that they believe that the only solution is the operation, to remove the love and all the memories of Naruto.

But it's so easy to understand that it's not the solution, that love is so deep that it's part of Naruto's core. Without Sasuke Naruto kept being Naruto? or just a shell of that wonderful being.

No, I can not risk it. It does not matter if I have to go to the end of the world and fight against everyone. If I can save Naruto, every sacrifice is worth it.

Convincing Sasuke to return will be the most important mission of my life. Perhaps the most difficult, because of the Uchiha's stubbornness and the speed with which the disease advances, I know I can not do it alone. So I'll recruit the best to save Naruto from the immense love he feels for Sasuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will have the honor of belonging to this incredible team?


	5. Hinata

Since I can remember, I have always admired Naruto. I followed him like a little flower looking for the sun to be able to live. He has been for me the symbol of hope and determination. Of love and forgiveness.

My childhood was not the happiest, but when I saw him alone and sad. I could see a friendly spirit, many times I wanted to be able to sit next to him on that swing, to be able to squeeze his hand and comfort him. Tell him that he was not alone, that I would never leave.

That I did not think he was a monster, but I was too cowardly and did not have the courage to challenge my clan and make me his friend, to be next to the "demon".

Unlike all the other children, I knew from the beginning that he was not a monster, that he did not deserve to be treated like a plague, nor all the scorn with which the villagers treated him, I saw countless times Naruto be thrown from the stores, they refused to sell him food, and when they sold him food, it was out of date. How can they say they are human when they are able to treat a small and orphan child in that way? The hero who saved us so many years ago, that little boy who was the only obstacle between the fox and us.

Only Iruka and the owners of the Ichiraku were able to extend a helping hand to Naruto, the other adults were cruel, but the most hurtful were undoubtedly the children, because they did not have their own criteria, they just imitated their parents without any filter, all in order to gain their approval they were able to humiliate and wound without remorse.

I never understood why civilians were not able to see that Naruto was Minato's son, his Hokage.

But despite all that hatred, Naruto never got bitter, nor did he plan to take revenge on anyone. He was able to keep his compassion and his desires to protect others, even if those were the villagers who treated him so badly, I do not know if he would be able to do what Naruto did.

But I will always be immensely grateful for everything he has done for me, because he not only inspired me from a distance to be braver but he saved my beloved cousin from the hatred and resentment he felt for our clan.

A clan that does not deserve forgiveness, because of the way it has treated the second branch of the family. But I can understand why my father was so hard on me, he hated me for taking away his brother and cousin for having taken his father away from him. How could I hate them? If I take away so much.

For that reason, I wanted to make myself stronger so that no one else would lose a loved one because of me. And when I saw Naruto fight against Pain, he could not allow the world to lose its hero. The only one capable of transforming hate into love.

And when I knew that Naruto was suffering from Hanahaki, I stopped breathing and I felt that my heart stopped, it was not fair.

I looked around, Kiba and Shino looked terrified. Surely they expected me to start vomiting flowers, sealing my end.

However, for a long time, I know that what I feel for Naruto is not love, but an immense affection, product of years of admiration and respect. I would be lying if I said that I never dreamed of kissing those lips or being in his arms, but for me he is like the sun, beautiful and unreachable.

That's why when Sai Kun came to recruit me to go and look for Sasuke Kun, I accepted without hesitation. I felt so honored to be strong enough to be admitted to this mission, to save Naruto's life; because I know Sasuke kun loves him, he has loved him since the beginning. Since we were children; It's true, I do not know how that love started, after all I never went on a mission with them. But when I followed Naruto through the town, I could feel the Uchiha's hateful gaze, for aspiring to be next to Naruto. Of his sun.

And I understand, because when you have so little affection, you cling to him with all your strength.

When Sasuke said he wanted to leave the village to kill his brother, I was afraid that he would take Naruto, wrap him in that ball of hate and never see him again. But when he left him unconscious in the Valley of the End, I knew that his love was greater than I could ever have imagined, because he was able to leave his heart, as long as Naruto could fulfill his dreams.

It is not a healthy love, it is a codependent, possessive, destructive love ... But if it is what Naruto needs to live, I will do everything possible to bring it, he will never be able to hide from my eyes.

I am going to bring Sasuke even if it costs me my life, for Naruto I would be able to die a thousand times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what did you think? Did you believe that Hinata will die because of Hanahaki? Did you think of her as a member of the team?


	6. Tsunade Baa-chan!

I met Naruto when he was 13 years old, and he was physically the reflection of Minato; however, his personality could not be more different. He had the will to fire in his eyes, and it was easy to see what he had suffered so much.

No beloved child could be so determined and hungry to prove himself.

He taught me to have hope, to believe that I could still be useful to the people, that Konoha needed me to keep it afloat until Naruto was ready to be its Hokage.

That's why when I learned that Naruto was in the hospital victim of the Hanahaki, I felt that my world was losing all color and sound.

That could not be possible, he was all I had left, the last memory of all the men I've loved in one way or another.

I could not help but blame myself for his illness, because it was my fault that I gave him my grandfather's necklace, that damn necklace that has taken everything away from me.

I have experienced all kinds of love, I have been a daughter, sister, friend and girlfriend. And although I was never a mother, Naruto is the closest thing I've had to that.

I do not even want to imagine a future in which he stops coming through my window shouting "Tsunade Baa-chan!", Just thinking about it fills my eyes with tears and takes my breath away.

Why Naruto? Is my love sick?

I killed my little brother, Nawaki, when I handed him that necklace, he died in the war. Like my beloved Dan some time later. Now Naruto is so sick and it does not comfort me to know that he will not die in battle, because of hatred. It hurts me much more to know to die for love.

I should never have given him that necklace, nor allowed him to dream of being a Hokage, maybe if I had not known him and come to love him so much, he would not be sick.

I would change my life because Naruto could be healthy. My life without meaning and without value, as long as he could shine as always.

I do not even have the courage to blame the cursed Uchiha, because I know that no one could avoid loving Naruto, he less than anyone, I have to have faith that Sasuke loves him.

That Naruto's immense love for Sasuke is not in vain, that the Uchiha is worthy of that love.

But there is no time to go look for him and stop the symptoms of the disease, because Naruto will not want to be operated and live an empty life without a single memory of his love.

Throughout my life I have attended three cases of Hanahaki, two of them have died of the disease.

And the only patient who decided to undergo the operation and the elimination of her memories, she did it only because her mother begged her on her knees to do so, told her that it was not worth dying that way and that if she did she would die with her .

I have never seen a mother mourn both regret and remorse.

Her daughter, the center of her world, died when the roots of her lungs were removed and although they had not reached her heart, all that remained of her was an empty shell.

**I prefer to see him dead.**

Before what to see him cry in silence because he feels that something is missing and he does not know what it is. 

I could not see him slowly die of sadness.

Touching his chest and moaning in pain, as if his heart had been ripped out. 

Stop eating and let himself die of pain. 

I know that Kakashi and Sakura do not believe that Sasuke can love, he has disappointed them so many times, they have seen how Uchiha has destroyed Naruto little by little. In fact, I'm pretty sure they want Naruto to operate, because they want to believe that the treatment will be successful; since we all like to remember success stories. 

They are not going to go after him, and I can not go and leave Naruto behind. The very thought of him dying without me at his side, leaves me breathless. I know that I am selfish, but I can not trust anyone else, not even Sakura, Naruto's treatment; I have to stay and keep Naruto alive until the Uchiha arrives 

I know that Sai plans to go after Sasuke, but he can not do it alone, maybe he wants to take Hinata (nobody can hide from those terrifying eyes) 

And I only trust Shikamaru to lead and carry out this mission successfully. He loves Naruto, I've always thought that he sees him as a little brother, a foolish and clumsy one, and yet so full of potential. 

I also want Gaara to go, Sasuke will not be able to flee from the shadows of Shikamaru or the Kazekage arena. 

They will bring Sasuke at all costs and my child will live to be the best Hokage of all time. 

And if I'm wrong... and Sasuke does not love him... 

No, no, it can not be. 

But if so ... At least I will have fulfilled Naruto's last dream, because even though he does not admit it, I know he wants to see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and let me know your opinion, please?
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
